The Friend of the Heart
by bardofspace
Summary: {Arafef} "An chara de mo chroi" - Irish phrase meaning "friend of the heart". And here we have a couple of alien girls with awkward crushes. Gal pals not included.
1. Chapter 1

**BE FEFERI**

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and "excited" doesn't even begin to describe how you feel right now. You are usually very excited. You can find anything to be excited about at anytime, but you think that you would nearly go as far to say that "excited" is a dull state of being, compared to your current mood.

You have received a message from a very good friend of yours yesterday afternoon. You are way beyond excited.

 **FEFERI: ANSWER TROLL**

 _apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

 _AA: hey feferi_

 _i just wanted to ask if you would like to come over tomorrow_

 _you can sleep over if you want_

 _CC:_ _I'd love to come over!_

 _W)(en?_

 _AA: whenever is good for you_

 _CC: GR-EAT 38)_

 _AA: also i found something for you today_

 _CC: For me?_

 _AA: well yes_

 _who else did you think i was referring to silly_

 _CC: I don't know I just wasn't expecting it._

 _Now I'm reelly -EXCIT-ED! 38D_

 _AA: youll have to come over soon then to find out what it is_

 _CC: I guess I will._

 _I'll text you w)(en I'm on my way._

 _Glub 38P_

 _AA: great_

 _ill chat to you later then_

 _CC: glub 38)_

 _AA: 0v0_

 _apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

You leave your underwater palace and begin the long swim to land. The afternoon sun is so bright it even reaches you deep in the sea. The closer you get to the surface, the stronger its rays get. You always loved the sun. And you always loved the darkness of the very bottom of the oceans. It's all just amazing to you.

You emerge from the water, and swim for a couple of minutes till you reach the shore. Now, the sun is setting, but it still feels warm on your skin. You arrive outside your small, one-bedroom beach house that you go to before you travel anywhere on land. You go inside, and salt water drips off you and onto the wooden floor. You keep a stack of towels just by the entrance so you don't end up completely soaking the place. You also keep fresh, dry clothes here, and you use it as a place for your land dweller guests to stay. You've had so many sleep over's with Aradia here since the new universe was created.

You walk into the bedroom, one towel wrapped around your body as you use the other to dry your hair, and you sit down on the bed that you shared countless times with her. You used to have a _recuperacoon_ here instead, but since the new universe was created, nobody really uses them anymore. Beds had become easier to get possession of. Aradia always likes to fall asleep on her right side with her head resting on her arm, and she only uses one pillow, and she always liked to sleep in late if she could. Most times, you wake up a little while before her, but you'd never wake her up. You love seeing her before she wakes up, and you love trying to guess what she's dreaming about.

You get up again, and change into some dry clothes. You leave your wet clothes on the back of a chair. You then hear your husk top alert you of a message from pesterchum. You can only guess it's your moirail.

 **FEFERI: AWNSER MOIRAIL:**

 _caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

 _CA: glub_

 _CC: Glub glub!_

 _CA: wwhere are you_

 _CC:_ _I'm on my way to sea aradia!_

 _CA: really_

 _CC: Y-ES!_

 _I )(aven't been to )(er )(ive yet._

 _It's so –ECXITING!_

 _CA: im sure it is_

 _listen fef you knoww i dont like the land dwwellers all that much_

 _but this one_

 _shes pretty alright_

 _CC: You reely think so?_

 _CA: wwell yeah_

 _i just_

 _CC: You just w)(at?_

 _CA: i guess that_

 _wwith you makin your neww friend_

 _i just wwanted to ask_

 _are you happy wwith us being moirails_

 _CC: Of course!_

 _W)(y would you even )(ave to ask?_

 _CA: i dont knoww_

 _i guess wwith howw things wwent the last time wwe wwere in a pale relationship_

 _i dont wwant to mess it up again_

 _so i felt it wwas only right i brought it up_

 _CC: T)(is is not)(ing like last time, Eridan._

 _I'm more t)(an )(appy to )(ave you as my moirail and i )(ope you feel t)(e same._

 _CA: i shore do_

 _CC: 38D_

 _Glub glub!_

 _CA: glub glub glub glub_

 _so youre not gettin sick of me or anythin_

 _CC: No way!_

 _W)(y would you even t)(ink t)(at?_

 _CA: its just that youvve been spendin more time wwith ar_

 _so i thought that maybe_

 _CC: You know what_

 _Don't even finis)( t)(at t)(oug)(t_

 _You're the only one i want as my moirail_

 _Besides,i was kind of t)(inking t)(at maybe_

 _My relations)(ip wit)( )(er would be)(eading in a more red direction?_

 _CA: oh_

 _CC: Yes._

 _W)(at do you t)(ink?_

 _CA: i think thats great_

 _CC: Reely?_

 _CA: yeah_

 _CC: Glub_

 _CA: glub_

 _i mean, she's not who i would of first thought to set you up with_

 _CC: Because t)(at was yours)(ellf of course._

 _CA: ha ha vvery funny fef_

 _CC: 38P_

 _CA: but seriously if she makes you happy then you should go for it_

 _CC: You t)(ink so?_

 _CA: yeah_

 _i cant think of a reason wwhy she wwouldnt like you too_

 _CC: I could t)(ink of a few...siiiiig)(._

 _CA: now youre bein just silly_

 _CC: Glub 38P_

 _CA: i glubbin knew it_

Your husktop alerts you of another message, but it's not from Eridan.

 **FEFERI: ANSWER ARADIA**

 _apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

 _AA: hey_

 _just wondering when youll be here_

 _CC: )(ey_

 _I'm was just leaving now_

 _glub_

 _AA: great!_

 _i guess ill see you soon then_

 _CC: You can be s)(ore of it_

 _glub glub glub_

 _AA: and a glubbity glub to you too_

 _CC: 38P_

 _apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

You can hardly contain your excitement. You're going to be in her house in a little while, but you just want to be there now.

You quickly remember that Eridan is still messaging you. You better answer back right away.

 **FEFERI: RESPOND TO ERIDAN**

 _CA: i actually cant think of anyone else that wwould be better for you_

 _outta our friends anywways_

 _you still there fef_

 _CC: Y-ES!_

 _ARADIA JUST M-ESSAG-ED M-E!_

 _I )(AV-E TO GO NOW,CAN W-E TALK AGAIN LAT-ER?_

 _CA: hell yeah_

 _havve fun on your date_

 _CC: O)( my cod its not a date!_

 _CA: sure its not_

 _enjoy yourself anywways_

 _CC: I will_

 _Glub_

 _BY-E! :)_

 _CA: bye :)_

 _caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

 ** _A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first multi-chapter story. I'm working on another as well, so this one will be very short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)_**

 ** _I have also changed my username since I last posted. It was "inspectorBerryBreath413" but now its "bardofspace"._**

 ** _You can also find this story on my ao3 account "bardofspace"_**

 ** _You can also find me on tumblr "itsbardofspace"_**

 ** _Let me know what you think about my story. I'd love to hear what people have to say about it._**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

**BE ARADIA**

Your name is Aradia Megido, and you weren't very successful in your latest adventure. You had gone to explore a cave at the bottom of a mountain, but it turned out to be an abandoned mineshaft that had been emptied out a long time ago. The path didn't even go that far. It stopped after a couple of meters in front of a massive, gaping hole that seemed bottomless. Even the bravest of adventurers, like you, find it hard to jump into the unknown.  
Now, you walk out disappointed, and make your way back to the nearest town. You aren't very far from home, so you decide use transport facilities there to make your way back home. The humans had brought these contraptions called "buses" with them, and you have never been on one yet. You think that it could be fun.  
You make your way through the masses of trolls and humans alike on the streets to try find the "bus station", when you come across an antiques shop.  
Maybe the day hasn't gone to that much waste after all.  
You enter through the door, and take in the scene of the dusty books and parchment, the old and colourful furniture, and the trinkets glittered all around the place. You venture through the glorious maze, and inspect the shelves for any good finds. It glimmers of shiny jewellery, and sparkly diamonds and precious stones. Something on the bottom shelf catches your attention, and you kneel down to see.  
It's a bracelet of gold, with pink and red perfectly circular gems dangling from it. You can't help but think of your friend, and how she would love it. You can already imagine her wearing it. Picturing it in your mind makes you smile from ear to ear.  
You wonder if she would think it's weird if you randomly bought it for her. Her Wriggling Day was nearly half a sweep ago. But maybe...  
What if you told her you found it while you were exploring? That might work. You can say you found it with a few relics at an abandoned castle last week.  
You wonder if there's any point in lying like this just to give her a present. Friends can give each other stuff, can't they?

You step into your repcuperacoon, and begin to relax. They're really hard to come by now, so trolls don't bother with them anymore. Since the new universe was created you've stopped having nightmares of the past while you sleep, but you still like the warm familiarity of your recuperacoon. You hear your pestertroll alert you of a new message, so you take your husktop out of your captchalogue and balance it on the edge so it doesn't fall into the slime.

 **ARADIA: ANSWER MOIRAIL**

 _twinArmageddon s [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]_

TA: hey are you back yet or do ii have two 2end out a 2earch party or what?  
AA: well hello to you too  
0v0  
TA: wow you actually made iit 2miile good for you aa.  
AA: thanks!  
0v0  
TA: that ii2 actually kiind of creepy.  
fuck  
AA: 0v0  
TA: 2top iit.  
AA: oh loosen up im only teasing  
whats up anyway is everything ok?  
TA: ii wa2 ju2t checkiing two make 2ure you diidnt get lo2t whiile you were lookiing for trea2ure or 2omethiing becau2e that would 2uck you know.  
AA: aw how sweet of you  
no need to worry though todays trip was more or less a total fucking waste  
TA: really iim 2orry two hear that.  
AA: yeah as soon as i walked in i knew there was nothing there  
but i did get one of those human buses home and that was an adventure in its self i guess  
0v0  
TA: ii went on one of tho2e before and iit wa2 awful ju2t two many people there.  
and omg aa 2top itt.  
AA: it was a bit crowded but i didnt mind that much it was actually really cool seeing everyone together like that  
so what have you done t0day  
TA: not much ju2t playiing game2 mo2tly 2ame old boriing 2tuff  
AA: that blows  
do you have any plans for tomorrow then  
TA: ii thiink ed want2 me two meet up wiith hiim ii don't know why though.  
AA: oh i could think of a few reasons  
as the humans would say  
wink  
TA: iit2 not liike that and you know iit.  
and I thought iit wa2 wonk?  
AA: oh im sure its not  
wink  
TA: what about you and ff you two have been very friiendly lately.  
AA: i have no idea what youre implying  
TA: you 2pend a2 much tiime wiith her a2 you do wiith me iid thiink you were tryiing two replace me a2 your moiiraiil iif you werent 2o red for her.  
AA: oh please im so not red for her  
TA: anyone can 2ee how flu2hed you are for her why don't you just a2k her out already?  
AA: im not having this conversation right now  
TA: two bad were haviing iit anyway2.  
when are you goiing two a2k her out?  
AA: when are you going to ask eridan thats the real question here  
TA: never that2 when he2 a total fucker.  
AA: how sweet you two are going to be really cute together  
0v0  
TA: 2top that and a2k ff out already.  
AA: only if you stop being a tool and ask eridan out  
TA: never goiing two happen.  
fuck.  
AA: wow your stubborn tonight  
TA: ii know right a2k ff out.  
AA: oh my god no  
TA: why the fuck not?  
AA: i dont want to  
TA: yeah you do youre both weiird a2 hell youre perfect for each other.  
AA: no we are not  
Its not like she would be interested anyway  
TA: cut the bull2hiit of cour2e 2he ii2 iintere2ted everytiime ii talk two her 2he ii2 alway2 a2kiing about you.  
AA: youre just making that up you filthy ass liar  
TA: do you hone2tly thiink that ii would ii liie two you about 2omethiing liike thii2?  
AA: ugh if i just invite her over will you shut up  
TA: wiill you a2k her out then?  
AA: no and can you please stop tying to be a matchmaker!  
TA: fine just iinviite her over then.  
AA: i cant believe im agreeing to this  
TA: youre only iinviitiing her over 2o i don't 2ee why iit'2 2uch a big deal remember?  
AA: shut up you sack of mustard  
TA: aa that wa2 har2h.  
AA: whatever im going to see if she is online now  
TA: 2he ii2 ii already checked.  
AA: how convenient

You are going to kill that piss blood next time you see him. You feel light headed at just the idea of inviting her over, let alone asking her out. She'd only say no. To the going out part that is, not inviting her over part. She's always told you that she wants to see your hive. She just wants to be friends, and you can respect that  
You do want to invite her over. She's never been here yet. You look towards the other end of the room and you see your bag. The bracelet is in it, wrapped in brown paper. You'll have to take it off yourself before you give it to her. Most archaeologists don't find things perfectly wrapped. You take a deep breath as you begin to type.

 **ARADIA: PESTER FEFERI**

 _apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

AA: hey feferi  
i just wanted to ask if you would like to come over tomorrow  
you can sleep over if you want  
CC: )(i aradia  
I'd love to come over!  
W)(en?  
AA: whenever is good for you  
CC: GR-EAT 38)  
AA: also i found something for you today  
CC: For me?  
AA: well yes  
who else did you think i was referring to silly  
CC: I don't know I just wasn't expecting it.  
Now I'm reelly -EXCIT-ED! 38D  
AA: youll have to come over soon then to find out what it is  
CC: I guess I will.  
I'll text you w)(en I'm on my way.  
Glub 38P  
AA: great  
ill chat to you later then  
CC: glub 38)  
AA: 0v0  
 _apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

That cheese veined idiot was right; the emoticon looks ridiculous. You suppose you'd better text him back now.

 **ARADIA: RESPOND TO SOLLUX**

AA: ok i asked her to come over  
will you drop it now  
TA: only for now.  
AA: and what about eridan  
TA: what about hiim?  
AA: are you going to meet up with him  
TA: no.  
AA: why not?  
TA: ii don't want two.  
AA: well doesnt that sound familiar!  
TA: 2hut up.  
AA: fine then your call  
your shitty call  
TA: ye2 iit ii2.  
AA: 0v0  
TA: wiill you cut that out?  
AA: nope  
0v0  
TA: ii have two go now.  
AA: oh don't be a baby  
TA: no ii actually have to go ed ju2t called over now.  
AA: oh really  
How convenient!  
0v0  
TA: 2hut up.  
iill talk two you later.  
AA: alright then enjoy your date  
TA: oh my god iit2 not a date.  
AA: oh shore its not  
TA: 2hore really aa?  
AA: omg shut up and go on your date already  
TA: iits not a date for fuck 2ake.  
AA: 0v0  
bye  
TA: ugh  
bye.

 _twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]_

 ** _A/N:_ Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Maybe I'll start publishing chapters more frequently, fingers crossed. :P**

 **Special thanks to tumblr user mageoftea for proof reading. You're the bomb-diggity.**

 **Thanks so much to everyone for reading xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**BE FEFERI**

You are at Aradia's hive, and you're both currently watching some movies in her living room. You had not seen many human movies, so you both decided to have a Human Movie Marathon Extravaganza Night. Aradia said she had seen a few, as she gestured to the shelf stacked with DVD's.

"The humans have nothing on Troll Will Smith." She joked as you looked through some of the titles to choose from. Most of them were from Alternia, but there are a good few Earth titles as well.

"Sollux says that I have a really bad taste in films, but sometimes he listens to Karkat too much, so I would strongly disagree." She joked.

"I think I would to." You tell her. "I like the look of this one!" You said, picking the DVD up from the bottom.

"Ah, _Shark Tale_ ," Aradia giggled. "I should have known."

"Is it any good?" You ask. What if you picked up a bad one? Why did you go for the one with fishes? You should know better than to choose a movie just because it has aquatic features, especially after the _Titanic_ incident with Eridan.

Oh why Jack? Why?

"Yes, actually it's one of my favourites." She said. "The guy in it is nearly as good as Troll Will Smith, and I actually understood some of the human references for once." She said proudly. She got up from the couch and went to put it on. You became very aware of how short her red pyjama bottoms are, and you avert your gaze quickly. As much as you like her, you just feel like a pervert when the thought of looking at her _like that_ comes to you. She is your friend, and friends don't check each other out. Especially when they didn't know about it. They check other people out together, like in the Human movies.

Actually, now that you think about it, the idea of checking other people out together just made you feel uncomfortable. Generally staring at people inappropriately without them knowing is pretty weird.

She sits back down beside you, draping her legs over your lap like she always does when you watch something. You smile like everything is normal as the movie starts, and you try to ignore how flushed your face feels right know.

"Did fish from Earth actually look like that?" Aradia asks. You have to admit they do look amazing, but at the same time, they were kind of strange.

"I don't think so..." You say, just as your phone beeps.

 **FEFERI: ANSWER ERIDAN**

 _caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

 _CA: hey i got good newws an some not so good newws_

 _the good newws is that ar likes you in a red wway aswwell_

 _the not so good newws is sol is texting her noww to tell her that you havve red feelins for her an its probably going to get vvery awwkwward dowwn at your end_

 _CC: O)( MY COD? 380_

 _)(OW DO YOU KNOW?_

 _CA: sol told me_

 _im at his hivve now_

 _CC: W)(Y AR-E YOU AT )(IS )(IV-E?_

 _W)(Y IS )(-E T-ELLING )(-ER?_

 _CA: wwe are just tryin to do a good thing for our moirails_

 _you can thank us later_

 _CC: I STILL DON'T G-ET W)(Y YOU'R-E AT )(IS )(IV-E_

 _CA: thats a story for another day_

 _CC: W)(AT T)(-E S)(-ELL?_

 _CA: anywway have fun_

 _CC: YOU COD DAMN ASS W)(OL-E_

 _caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]_

 **BE ARADIA**

You watch her as she checks her pestertroll. You like watching her when she's not paying attention. It gives you time to memorise things about her, like how her black lips have the tiniest hint of pink in them, how she always tucks and un-tucks her hair behind her ears, how there are tan lines from her goggles around her eyes.

Really, you could go on forever. Reely.

Your phone beeps as well, and you see it's from Sollux. What could this ass monkey want now?

 **ARADIA: ANSWER SOLLUX**

 _TwinsArmaggdon [TA] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]_

 _TA: hey ff liike2 you two_

 _ed ju2t told me and he'2 textiing her now two giive her a head2 up that you're red for her_

 _2o yeah go nut2_

 _AA: you fucking shit face_

 _what the fucking hell do you think you think youre trying to do_

 _is that why you were with eridan today_

 _TA: ye2 that ii2 exactly why_

 _now dont go two wiild_

 _twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]_

You are going to kill him later. But right now, as you let your hair fall over your face, you can't even look up at Feferi. She knows you like her, and apparently she likes you. What more could you ask for? Well, you had hoped if she were to know, it would come from you, and that it wouldn't be this awkward.

Maybe you would send Eridan a little message later.

"So..." Feferi says.

"So..." You say, nodding your head at your phone. You steal a quick glance at her, and she is looking straight at you.

"Did Sollux text you by any chance?"

"Yeah, and Eridan texted you?"

"Yep."

"Wonderful." You say, burying you face in your hands.

"Isn't it?" She sighs. "So..."

"So..."

"We should probably talk about this."

"That's definitely... an idea." You tell her. "So..."

"So..." She begins. "What do you think we should do?"

"Um... I don't really know." You say honestly. It feels way too strange talking like this to her. You're just waiting for a bunch of people to come running into the room, or jump up from behind the couch and laugh at you as they say it's all one big joke.

"Alright." She says. Her voice sounds, disappointed you think. You look up at her. She is looking down at her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry." You tell her.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. It's just that I've liked you for a while now, but I had no clue that you liked me too."

"How long have you liked me?" She asks after a pause.

"Um, I think for about nearly five perigees at this stage." You tell her, a bit taken back by the question. "How long have you liked me?"

"For about a sweep, a little while after the new universe was created."

Oh. That long?

"Yeah," She says, as if you had wondered that out loud. For a second you wonder if you actually did. Your head feels so light with excitement and anxiety; you don't think you're fully with it at the moment. "Embarrassing, right?"

"No, I just wish I had said something sooner." You tell her, she looks up at you, and you both share a smile.

You're so going to kill Sollux later.

 _ **A/N:** Hey guys hope you like the new chapter :) There's still one more after this, but it won't take as long as the others did (#SchoolsOutScreamAndShout)_

 _Special thanks to tumblr user mageoftae for proof reading again :D x_

 _Thanks for reading xoxo_


End file.
